Moon Related Anxieties
by Pip Mond
Summary: A response to a challenge my friends set me. James, Sirius and Peter find out Remus' secret, Remus finds out Peter's and Sirius introduces the world to 'moon related anxieties'. One Shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story (if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction now would I?). Also I am making no money through this...or anything else I do come to that.

A/N: Here's the story, whilst bored at school (it happens a lot) I asked my friends to set me a Harry Potter fanfiction challenge and here's the results.

_**The Challenge**_

1. Lupin has to be in it.

2. How James, Sirius and Peter found out he was a werewolf.

3. Someone has to say, "Golly gosh, he's a werewolf!"

4. Someone has to say "You've got freckles where!"

5. Lupin has to be called a traitor

6. Must mention 'moon related anxieties'.

And here is the result of too many free periods spent writing instead of doing homework!

Dedicated to the wonderful Lady Rheena, my fellow Moony lover, who I am delighted to be able to count among my friends!

_**The Fic**_

Remus Lupin sat toying absentmindedly with the box of Chocolate Frogs that Sirius had given him that morning, he didn't know where his friends were at that moment in time and was feeling rather relieved about it. There had only been four full moons since his arrival at Hogwarts and already his friends were becoming suspicious of the surprisingly high fatality rate among his relatives.

Remus hated lying to his friends and dreaded their reaction when they found out what he really was - as they inevitably would. For now though, he was happy not to reveal his secret, for the first time since he'd been bitten people actually liked him, he actually had friends. Wincing slightly at the pain in his ribs he leant back in his chair and opened a Chocolate Frog, popping it into his mouth and grinning, "Ahhhh...chocolate," he sighed, "one of the few joys in a werewolf's life."

Meanwhile in the first year dormitory, Remus' three friends were sat on his bed arguing heatedly.

"Don't you see Sirius? Either being a Lupin is a high risk occupation or Remus is a werewolf." James muttered, glaring menacingly at the lunar chart, which was spread across his lap.

"Well you could be mistaken, c-couldn't you?" Peter squeaked, shrinking back from James.

"I'm not and you know it. Look, 30th September, 28th October, 25th November and two days ago 23rd December." the bespectacled boy said pointing in turn to the silvery orb glowing on each date. "He's always absent at the full moon and he always comes back covered in cuts and bruises, claiming he fell down the stairs or walked into a door." James hissed casting a nervous glance at their door.

Sirius hit the pillows on Remus' bed with supreme force and muttered, "I can't believe that traitor lied to us."

Jumping off the bed and putting as much distance as possible between himself and Sirius, Peter said hopefully, "It might not be true."

Smiling grimly, James said, "Of course it's true Peter, how else do you explain it?" Peter looked up for a moment and shrugged. Seeing Sirius' irate expression, James added, in barely more than a whisper, "Calm down Sirius."

"Calm down!" Sirius shouted, "Calm down! What does Dumbledore think he's doing letting that monster in?"

"Sirius," James said sternly, "this is Remus we're talking about, don't you dare call him a monster!"

"Well what did you expect me to say?" Sirius bellowed, "Golly gosh he's a werewolf?" He stopped abruptly as the door creaked open.

"You know," Remus stated looking around the room, utter devastation etched on his face. Without waiting for confirmation, he turned on his heel and walked briskly down the stairs and across the common room, having just reached the portrait hole, when James caught up with him.

"Where are you going?" James panted.

"To see McGonagall," Remus snapped, "she told me in September that I could have a separate room if I felt more comfortable."

"Why would you want a separate room though?" Peter asked, edging quietly into the common room.

"Well," Remus bit back, the pain evident in his voice, "I wouldn't want Sirius to share a room with a monster like me now, would I?" Once again he turned his back on his friends and made for the portrait hole, stopping only when James grabbed his shoulder.

"Sirius'll come round," he pleaded, "it takes a while to get past childhood prejudices."

"You managed pretty quick." Remus grumbled, his eyes fixed on the worn red carpet.

"I've known for ages." James countered, allowing him a small grin at the look of shock on his friend's face.

"Ages?"

"Well since the last full moon anyway. Walked into a door, I ask you," James sighed, shaking his head sadly, "and by the way your Grandpa Icarus recovered from his sudden death in September to fall seriously ill two days ago."

"Oh," Remus mumbled, "I thought I was convincing."

"Nah mate," Sirius said grinning sheepishly as he entered the room, "uh...sorry about the whole monster thing. It was kind of insensitive, I mean...well just 'cos you're a bit of a freak..." Sirius broke off as Peter elbowed him in the ribs and then retreated quickly.

"I think what Sirius is trying to say," smiled James, "is sorry." Remus grinned shyly, still not meeting the gazes of his three friends.

"So...uh...shall I go to McGonagall?" Remus asked, a glimmer of hope shinning in his eyes.

"Nonsense," said James clapping Remus on the back and apparently not noticing the wince it caused, "wouldn't hear of it, would we?"

"Nope." Peter piped up.

"Not in a million years," said Sirius finally coming over to Remus, "besides, it'll be kind of cool to have a werewolf as a friend." He stopped abruptly and ran back up the stairs, emerging three minutes later with his copy of 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'. "Here," he grunted, thrusting it into Remus' hand, "look under W."

An eyebrow raised, Remus took the book and flicked to the back, "Werewolfs are nicer than you think." he read, a huge grin splitting his face.

"What do you think?" Sirius asked nervously.

"Its werewolves, not werewolfs and why did you write in school book?" Remus answered, fighting to keep from laughing.

"Number one, don't be so picky and number two, to show you that I don't care about you moon related anxieties, half as much as I care about you!" Sirius retorted, his face finally discarding its nervous expression.

"Besides," Peter squeaked from behind Remus, "it's not as bad as my problem."

"Really?" Remus asked, understandably dubious, "Your problem is worse than suffering excruciating pain once a month, as you turn into a murderous beast and being shunned and despised by wizarding society?"

"Yep." Peter replied proudly. And leaning forwards he whispered in Remus' ear.

"You've got freckles where!" the werewolf laughed.

Sirius looked quizzically at Peter for a moment, before clapping his hands, "Now let's get down to the Great Hall for dinner shall we? Come on Moony!"

Watching his friend's retreating back, Remus turned to James and Peter and asked incredulously, "What did he just call me?"

A/N: Thanks to Em, Lady Rheena, Cat and Lou for their challenges.


End file.
